A Demon Summoner In Hogwarts
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. DSG. Naruto never thought that a book would save his life, trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake, when suddenly he finds himself in another world with a different hairstyle and colour, as well as a strange cane, along with strange tribal tattoos, but what really confused him was the wizard school he now has to attend and protect the students. Up For Adoption.


**Me and Dragon Sage God have came up with this possible story idea, hopefully someone will find it interesting and adopt it.**

**A Demon Summoner in Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

It was just an average night at the school of wizardry, the student were safely in their common rooms while a few of the teachers were finishing up their grading/paperwork, all was quiet.

"**BOOOOM!**"

Until a loud explosion sounded off in the grounds, close to the Forbidden Forest, gaining the teachers attention, as well as waking up a few curious students, but most of them went back to sleep, thinking that the Weasley-twins were probably pulling one of their pranks.

The teachers, as well as the headmaster, were at the scene of where the explosion happened, along with the groundskeeper, Hagrid, what they saw astonished them, laying on his stomach, was a young man of possibly 14 or 16 with strange black tattoos on his body, only wearing a pair of burnt orange "shorts", but in his right hand was a metal cane, his hair was also jet black.

The possible teen was groaning in pain, Professor Dumbledore, being the man he is, couldn't leave the strange boy to himself, "Professor Flitwick please levitate the boy to the hospital wing, we need to treat him of any injuries he might have sustained and hopefully gain answers on who he is and where he came from, can all the teachers please return to your Houses and try to calm the students, since I believe the noise from the explosion would have spooked them."

With that the professors left the area, knowing Professor Dumbledore will be able to handle things from there, along with possibly getting answers from the strange boy, though Professor Snape stayed and asked the headmaster, "Would you want me to make a Truth Potion Headmaster, in case the boy decides not to answer any questions."

The headmaster didn't take his eyes off of the boy, as Professor Flitwick was slowly levitating him from the ground, "That won't be necessary Professor Snape, after all, everyone is entitled to have some secrets, but I'm sure, in time, he'll be able to trust us enough to tell us what happened to him, after all Professor, trust is not easily given but earned, so let us earn the boys trust when he has woken up."

With that out of the way, Professor Snape left for the Slytherin Common Room.

**Next Day**

A groan in the wing was heard, laying in bed was the teen from last night, though at the moment he had a bandage wrapped around his head, slowly an eye opened up, showing a blurred vision, then the other eye opened as well, with both eyes trying to adjust to his sight, showing a pair of deep sea blue eyes.

Slowly trying to sit up, though there was some aches here and there in his body, he managed to sit up right, slowly looking around he noticed he was in some strange hospital place, since there were other hospital beds, but it didn't have that overwhelming scent of sterilisation or chemicals.

"Ah, how nice to see you awake young man, can I trouble you for some answers please?"

Hearing the voice next to him, the black haired teen looks towards the voice, sitting in a chair was a old man, with a long white beard, with the end tucked into his belt, wearing a pair of half-moon spectacles, though what got the teen was the kind blue eyes that reminded him of another old man that he use to know.

"Huh!? I'm sorry, I don't understand what you just said, it sounds like another language all together!?"

Hearing the teens puzzling response, Professor Dumbledore took his wand out, causing the teen to become on guard, while at the same time, wondering what the old man was gonna do with a stick.

The Professor soon chanted a spell, his wand's tip shining brightly, making the teen's eyes gleam in curiosity, though the teen soon felt a strange warmth on his throat and around his ears.

The Professor's wand soon stopped glowing and he put it away, "Now then, hopefully that spell has removed any language barrier that we had and has allowed you to understand what I'm saying."

The teen was awed by what has happened, his eyes showing innocent curiosity that all children have, telling the Professor that the teen was pure of hearts like his own students, along with his eyes showing no arrogance whatsoever.

The teen yelled out, "WOW Old Man, how'd you do such a thing, you didn't use any handsigns or anything, just that stick thing of yours!?"

The Professor chuckled at the boy's exuberance, allowing the headmaster to truly believe that the teen was a good hearted person, "How about we start by introducing ourselves to each other, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm the headmaster of this school."

Hearing the term "school" caused the teen to groan in agony, though the Professor merely chuckled, knowing how some children are against schools, but the teen released a sigh, "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a ninja from Konoha."

Now it was the Professor's turn to be surprised, he has heard of the term "ninja", though for the life of him, Albus has never heard of a place called Konoha before, but yet the Headmaster can tell that young Naruto hasn't lost his innocence, though the Professor asked Naruto about his past, who he was and about the place he came from, with Naruto answering as best as he can, being the honest teen that he is.

Though the Professor smiled and had a certain glint in his eye, when Naruto began telling the old man about his pranks, with both finding it enjoyable, with Naruto saying how the Professor reminded Naruto of Konoha's old leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi, how everyone looked up to the leader, along with the 3rd gaining the nickname "The Professor", that caused Dumbledore to chuckle, since he felt that if he ever had met Hiruzen, that both men would've been good friends.

Then one day Naruto found a book in the Hokage's office, with it having a big V on the front and back of it, figuring that the new leader, Tsunade, wouldn't miss it, Naruto just felt compelled to take it, but then came the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, who wanted to abandon his village in order to gain more power, Dumbledore had a slight pained look on his face, remembering his own past.

Naruto then explained how during a part of the fight, not realising that the book was somehow draining some of his chakra and the kyuubi's, since Naruto figured he could trust Dumbledore with this secret, anyway, during the book's draining, both Naruto and Sasuke made their final attack, which was the final catalyst to fully empowering the book, which had sent Naruto here.

But not only that, during the "journey" the book, still being in his satchel, ended up opening up and "threw" the metal cane that was next to Naruto's bed, being compelled again, Naruto had reached out and grabbed the cane, which caused him to turn from a short 13 year old, to what he looks like now, along with gaining some other benefits.

"**I guess that's our turn to show ourselves!**"

Exclaims a squawk-like voice, suddenly the ink from Naruto's new tattoos started flying off into the air, splitting from each other, with one of them becoming a strange demonic-looking hawk with a dark blue plumage. With his eyes having three golden pupils each, and his beak is unique in that it is several beaks in a mandible configuration.

The second ink takes the form of a large panther with enormous muscular forelimbs that give it a bulldog-like build, and red eyes with visible white scelera. Its body features glowing lines pulsating faintly whenever it moves, the panther let's out a low growl as it moves to Naruto's bedside and places it's head on Naruto's lap, with the surprised black-haired 13 year old unconsciously starting to pet the panther, causing the strange beast to relax.

"**Hey come on Shadow, I know ya happy at having someone like the kid be our master, but that's no reason for being a pussycat.**"

The now named Shadow lifted it's head and released a slight roar at the bird, seeing as the demonic hawk was on perched on Naruto's bed frame, just by the right of Naruto, though the hawk jumped slightly and hopped onto the left side, closer to Dumbledore and more away from the ferocious large cat.

"**Alright, alright, I know it's been years since we were left out, ya don't have to threaten me, besides, if anyone is more deserving than V to be called Master, it's this kid.**"

With that the large cat went back to resting it's head on Naruto's lap, while all Naruto could say was, "Who the hell are you two!?"

With Dumbledore silently agreeing with Naruto's question and exclaim, but be the Professor that he is he can keep a calm appearance.

"**Well kid, I'm the awesome Griffon, and boy do I have a story to tell you!**"

**The End.**

**There you have it, a V-Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover, with Naruto becoming the master of the three demonic familiars by finding V's book.**

**As for the pairing(s) it's up to whoever adopts this idea, maybe it'll be H****ermione, with the girl enjoying her time scratching Shadow's ear, or it could be a girl from one of the other houses, but like I said, it's up to whoever adopts.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Harry Potter. **(Or Devil May Cry.)


End file.
